comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Blaire
Alison Louise Blaire (also known as Dazzler) was Human Mutant musician and actress who served as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Alison Blaire was born to Carter and Katherine Blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York on July 24, 1987. Alison's parents had a tense relationship. Her father was a stoic law student, while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother. Katherine's leaving had a profound effect on Carter, who had kept the shameful secret of Katherine from Alison all her life. As Alison entered adolescence and developed dreams of becoming a singer, her father became increasingly intolerant to the idea. Instead, he forced Alison to choose a life path similar to his own; Alison would become an academic star and continue on a path to law school. Alison's grandmother, Bella Blaire, was more sympathetic to young Alison and encouraged her to explore her creative energies. Personality and traits The necklace with the microphone locket Dazzler wore for all her performances was her mother's necklace that she left behind for Alison when she divorced Alison's father and left the family. Her first ever studio album was entitled Light Show. Relationships Romantic Life Alison has had a fair share of relationships in her life, but only a few serious ones. One of her first steady relationships was with Warren Worthington III. They first met when Warren saved her from the Hellfire Club, but their encounter was short lived when Alison had to leave that evening for a gig she had scheduled in Pennsylvania. Once Warren found out that Alison was back in town, he began to pursue her, even butting-in on a date of hers, Warren waited for her at her apartment and took her for a flight, which led to a romantic evening. Alison joined the X-Men shortly after because of Warren's influence. Warren continued to steal her heart, and the two dated for quite some time. Once Warren was reported dead, Alison hit a downward spiral, so distraught she nearly left the X-Men. Though she was persuaded to remain apart of the team by fellow member Chris Kismet. Shortly after, she and Chris began dating. They got very close, but things always seemed to get in the way. Namely Chris' good friend Tom Cassidy, whom despised Alison dating back to when she rejected him to become her agent, and of course Alison's former beau Warren Worthington. Once Warren returned sane after being controlled by Apocalypse, Alison helped Warren recover from the traumatic events he'd gone through, leaving Chris jealous of their continuous close bond. Later on Alison believed Chris had cheated on her with his ex, and ended up hooking-up with Warren in the process, she then found out Chris wasn't cheating on her (but had in the past) and continued her affair with Warren regardless. A few months later, Alison started falling for Chris yet again, realizing what she had with him was true love, and began seeing him once again. Powers and Abilities Sound Conversion: Dazzler had the ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seemed to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, did prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only was music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provided a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she could not use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' Dazzler had the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Dazzler possessed a body-wide energy field that controled the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field was lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy was far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light would radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light was a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produced, she could control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler had to consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she was asleep or unconscious. She could produce numerous effects with the light she converted from sonic vibrations. She could simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She could create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She could create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinded people with its brilliance. She could create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upset other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She had learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, Dazzler could generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she could cut through virtually anything. The field did operates in a similar fashion as the process that created a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently had the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy was far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore did involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' Dazzler had the ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' With effort, Dazzler could even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' Dazzler had ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that could vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscured the surrounding area. Light Immunity: Dazzler's body, especially her eyes, shielded itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity: Dazzler's ability to transduce sound also protected her from being deafened by loud noises. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Blaire family